This disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device.
As semiconductor devices have become increasingly integrated, various problems (e.g., margin decrease of photolithography processes) have arisen, such that it may be increasingly difficult to manufacture semiconductor devices.